


Hearts Of Ink

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Jensen Ackles, Cute Ending, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Student Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared meets Jensen when he least expects it.





	Hearts Of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Soulmates AU where, if you draw or doodle on your arm, your other half will see it as well. Try not to think too much on the plot lol. It hurts my brain too.
> 
> (UPDATE: The title has changed from Closer, to the current one because I already have a fic named Closer.)

_**Test tomorrow. Can't forget. VERY IMPORTANT!** _

Jensen chuckles as the words come into view on his forearm. His other half is at it again, writing down his thoughts so he'll remember. Sometimes he forgets, and that's okay. Jensen doesn't know much about his soulmate other than the fact that the person is a  _he,_ and he's in his senior year of high school which is pretty awesome. That must mean he's legal. The thought crossed Jensen's mind from time to time, he can't deny that.

He doesn't even know the boy's name for crying out loud! But the least Jensen can do is ease his stress by a mile. Throughout the 4 years they've known about the other's existence, Jensen's been scribbling pretty little drawings for his soulmate. The kid always writes a nice little thank you note after. It's not a big deal, he just can't have the other shred of his soul feeling down and out about something. Jensen wants to meet him terribly though.

The 22 year old dips his paintbrush into the paint before swiping on a fresh canvas. He's been having strange dreams lately about some guy, some stranger with ever changing eyes and a bright smile. Jensen's drawn him about 12 times now in the past 3 days, but he can't help it.

Who is he?

****

Jared smiles warmly at the beautiful flower that appears on his arm in black ink. It vanishes quickly, but the memory is imprinted into his brain. This mysterious soulmate of his is sweet, and wonderfully considerate. He doesn't seem to mind the notes that Jared writes sometimes either which is a plus. At 18 years old, Jared is anxious. He wants to finish school at the top of his class, he wants that scholarship, and he wants to get into one of the most prestigious collages in the world.

But right now, as he studies religiously for the big test tomorrow, Jared just can't help but to fantasize about his soulmate. What's he like? Is he funny? Is he super smart? Does he like vanilla or chocolate ice cream? These are the hard hitting questions that Jared needs to know. He sighs though, and goes back to studying. Maybe they'll meet one day.

****

Jensen folds his arms over his chest with a smug smile, happy to see his art posted up where everyone can see it. It's the boy from his dreams, smiling bright without a care in the world. Several people walk over to his piece, clearly admiring the artwork. Jensen will get paid for his appearance here today, and he'll go home feeling complete...well, almost. If only his other half were here to see this.

Suddenly, Jensen starts feeling the familiar warmth on his arm whenever his soulmate writes something. He quickly rolls up his sleeve, and bites his lip, eager to see what he writes next.

_**Doctor's appointment in 30 minutes. Fairfax Street. DON'T BE LATE!** _

The sprawling disappears, but Jensen remembers it. He knows that place! That's his same doctor! Jensen excuses himself from the exhibit, telling the woman in charge that he's got an emergency. It is technically. Jensen's been putting it off too long, and now he's gonna finally meet the one who was made specifically for him.

****

He arrives to the front of the office, having ran all the way there. Jensen checks his watch. It's 10 minutes past 12. His other half has to be in here! He goes into the building, walking through the corridors until he gets to the waiting room. Unfortunately, there are only 2 people here, both women, a mother and her daughter. Jensen huffs. He might be a little early. If there's anything he knows about the kid it's that, despite preparing thoroughly, he still misses the mark.

Determined, Jensen takes a seat in the waiting room. He'll just wait until the kid comes in, and introduce himself. Would he come of pushy or annoying if he did? That's honestly Jensen's biggest fear--everyone's biggest fear: Rejection from their other half. It's devastating. His aunt went through it, and a guy he went to school with. Jensen can't imagine a life without random notes appearing on his arm now. He won't except it.

Soon, someone else enters the waiting room. Jensen looks up, and his jaw drops. It's him! The guy from his dreams is right here! The same face, everything he is! The kid doesn't look at him right away, but he instead goes up to the receptionist to talk about his appointment. As he takes a seat, Jensen notes that he looks disappointed, probably because he couldn't beat his deadline. Always challenging himself.

Jensen has a sudden idea. Just to prove to himself that this kid is his soulmate, he takes out the black sharpie he carries everywhere from his pants pocket. He begins drawing on his arm.

****

Jared reads from the book he brought with him from the library. It's information on soulmates, and how one should or would go about interacting with theirs. The first and most important thing is to learn their name, something Jared scolds himself over. All this time, and he still hasn't thought of that! It's not like they have long conversations anyways. Jared rambles, and the other half doodles. It's basic.

However, Jared puts his book to the side when he feels his arm heat up. Something's coming. He looks at his arm, and sees a pretty drawing of the sun. Jared giggles aloud in the waiting room. Eventually, the doodle vanishes, and two ominous words take its place.

_**Found You.** _

Jared gasps, and looks up slowly until he locks eyes with a beautiful stranger with gorgeous hair and a shy smile. He holds a marker in his hand, and the sleeve of his left arm is rolled up. Jared stands up, hypnotized by the man in front of him. The guy stands up too, they walk to each other until Jared is in front of him. The guy puts a warm hand on his cheek, gazing at him with those sea green eyes of his.

"It's you," he whispers.

"It's me..." Jared says back with a laugh. "I'm...I'm Jared."

"I'm Jensen. Do you...wanna grab something to eat? After your appointment...I mean..."

"Yeah--Yes! I meant yes. Let's do that. Eat. Together."

Jensen grins. "Together."

They both look to the side when they hear a collective "Aww". The doctor, the nurses, and the two women look at them. Jared looks back to Jensen, embarrassed smile planted firmly on his face. 

He's met his other half.


End file.
